Atherus
History Atherus was born into a secret program of Akath's Inquisition. The programs goal was to create living weapons for the King and his Inquisition. Atherus, like the other children of the program, was trained to follow orders without question and without mercy. From birth they are indoctrinated to believe that the word of the King is law, and the word of the Overseer is also the word of the King. They are taught that Humans are the all powerful race and those who are not Human are abominations, their existence is heresy to the rule of man. They are taught that magic is heresy, and those who wield it should be treated as the heretics that they are. Dissidents are also heretics, for they question the King's word and only those who would spread lies and evil could think in such a way. Upon completion of his training, Atherus's skill with the crossbow and stealth has seen him sent on countless assassination missions. He is simply told a particular person must be silenced for their existence is heresy, he does not question, for the Overseer's word is the Kings word and that word is absolute. His success on these missions has led to him being known simply as The Unseen by the whispering cabals of heretics who wait in fear of the unknown assassin who kills their friends and loved ones from the far off shadows. Appearance Overseer Crowe is perhaps one of the only people alive to have seen Atherus's face in plain sight. Should one see his normal face they would see a plain, sometimes stubbly cheeked man of average looks. In general he keeps his face hidden with a deeply hooded cloak and disguises, sometimes masks or scarfs hide his face. He is of average height and build and makes effort to wear clothes that allow him to blend into his surroundings. Generally in basic traveling gear and cloak, unless his target is of a higher social status. Personality Atherus does not speak much normally unless he is in the process of interrogation or gathering information from local sources. Some may say he is austere and unsmiling. Genuine laughter is unfamiliar, such things being only a tactic to ply his targets or those he seeks to gain information from. He is dedicated to the Kingdom of Akath and the Inquisition. He was raised to know only one purpose: Neutralize the threats to the Kingdom and the majesty of Humankind. Abilities and Skills He is highly skilled with the crossbow, being capable of picking off a target from distances most would deem improbable at best. Stealth and disguise is also his forte, easily disappearing into the crowds after eliminating a heretic. Relationships Atherus has no friends, nor does he seek any. He was trained to have no such weaknesses. Teamwork however is important to the success of any mission that requires a team and this lonesome man will endeavor to ensure the success of the team's mission. Those who have worked with him in the past know they can trust in his dedication to the success of the team in its mission. Atherus has been raised to be only a tool of the Inquisition and the King. Any enemies he has are the enemies he has been told he has. Surely his use has possibly angered rivals of the Overseer or the King, but Atherus would be unaware of such unless directly faced by them or told by his Master. To Atherus, his enemies are non-humans, users of magic and anyone he has been assigned to neutralize. Trivia Quotes * "Suffer not the heretic to live" * "Friendship is magic, and magic is heresy" ---- Notable Achievements * ---- Other Facts * Gallery Theme (Youtube video) Character Sheet